


Не на своём месте

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Other, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Когда ты замечаешь, как они целуются, то чувствуешь приятное тепло — и немного неловкость, как будто ты прикоснулся к чему-то очень личному и важному».
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert & Other(s), Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	Не на своём месте

Когда ты замечаешь, как они целуются, то чувствуешь приятное тепло — и немного неловкость, как будто ты прикоснулся к чему-то очень личному и важному.  
«Да ладно, Джон, не парься».  
Они — и покрасневший Каркат, и невозмутимо светящийся счастьем Дейв — оба считают тебя частью семьи, вы и так почти семья благодаря хитросплетениям эктобиологических связей и временных парадоксов. Но доверяют они тебе не поэтому, а потому что...

Вы сидите втроём и смотрите «Девушку из долины». Ты балдеешь от игры молодого Николаса Кейджа — вау, он так крут и душевен в роли Рэнди! Каркат ворчит про несовершенные людские взаимоотношения, и ты чуть поворачиваешься к нему, чтобы пошутить про то, что Рэнди тоже любит красное, как и некий блондин на этом диване, но шутка застревает у тебя в горле. Дейв приобнимает положившего ему голову на плечо Карката, и они держатся за руки — так трогательно и уютно, что ты, не произнеся ни слова, поворачиваешься обратно к экрану. Благо, история захватывает тебя настолько, что даже звуки поцелуев не отвлекают.  
Но ты всё ещё чувствуешь себя лишним. Каркат с Дейвом, кажется, об этом даже не догадываются.

У Канайи отличный грудной голос, и, когда она заканчивает петь, ты первым восторженно аплодируешь. С секундной заминкой к тебе присоединяется Роуз, за ней — Каркат, Дейв присвистывает и бормочет слова одобрения. Он следующий берётся за микрофон, не глядя выбирает трек и чертыхается, едва видит на экране название песни. Затем хмыкает и с серьёзным лицом поёт, подражая Селин Дион.  
Ты не помнишь, кто подал идею караоке-вечеринки, но это было тем, чем нужно. Ты давно не виделся со своими друзьями, и теперь понимаешь, почему. Роуз с Канайей обмениваются нежными взглядами, ты счастлив за них, и чуточку признателен за то, что они лишь смотрят друг на друга да сплетают пальцы. Дейв же, допев заключительные слова под кадры с тонущим кораблём, раскланивается и подхватывает на руки немедленно заверещавшего Карката, целует его и смеётся в ответ на беззлобную ругань. За них ты рад тоже, но чувство неловкости не покидает тебя.  
Ты рассказываешь об этом Джейн, и она долго смотрит на тебя со странным выражением на лице — то ли сочувственно, то ли с жалостью. Она говорит:  
— Подумай о себе.  
Ты не понимаешь её ответа, но киваешь, широко улыбаясь, и благодаришь за помощь. У Джейн уже разрывается телефон на столе, и ты даже здесь чувствуешь себя лишним.

Джейд пожимает плечами.  
— Может, она говорила тебе найти кого-то для себя? — она задумчиво хмурит брови. — Нет, ерунда, Джейни наверняка имела в виду что-то другое! Но, Джон, ты мог бы сказать мальчишкам, чтобы они были поскромнее!  
Ты растерянно смеёшься и бормочешь, что не хотел их беспокоить.  
По тому, как сдержанно ведут себя Дейв с Каркатом во время следующей вечеринки, ты понимаешь, что Джейд их уже побеспокоила. Тебе неловко за неё, за себя и своё дурацкое чувство смущения, и за неловкость свою тоже неловко: ты не можешь не видеть, как Дейва и Карката тянет друг к другу. В какой-то момент Дейв наклоняется, желая поцеловать, но останавливает движение и делает вид, что просто тянулся за яблоком на полке. Каркат отводит взгляд, но понимающе улыбается. Ты чувствуешь, что ещё больше им мешаешь, но поделать ничего не можешь.  
Возможно, проблема именно в этом: ты не знаешь, что тебе делать.

Причина вовсе не в Дейве с Каркатом, и не в Роуз с Канайей, и не в Джейд. Всё дело в тебе. Ты осознаёшь это отчётливо, когда получаешь вызов от Калиборна.  
Ты ждал финального боя. Ты томился от безделья, не зная, чем себя занять. Ты никогда не знал, чем себя занять — а шутить после того, что произошло с вами всеми, после того, как увидел смерть своих друзей, ты не мог. До сих пор не можешь. Ты изображаешь что-то перед друзьями, иногда ненадолго забываешься и смеёшься — а потом тебя догоняет осознание, и внутри что-то разбивается.  
Но сейчас ты знаешь, что делать. Ты пишешь всем — Дейву, Джейд, Роуз, Джейн и остальным из альфа-четвёрки. Ты знаешь, что они не отпустили бы тебя одного, но ты и не собираешься. Ты чувствуешь — это ваш финальный бой, финальный босс.  
Время пришло.

Роуз появляется одна, а вот за Дейвом увязался Каркат, и тебе мучительно больно глядеть, как они сдерживаются ради тебя. Каркат не отпускает руки Дейва, смотрит в глаза, а Дейв оглядывается на тебя и шепчет, чуть наклонившись. Ты не можешь разобрать, но представляешь, что Дейв говорит что-то вроде «не сейчас, чувак, я скоро вернусь и всё будет ещё овер девять тыщ раз». Ты виновато отворачиваешься и встречаешь понимающий взгляд Роуз. Ты думаешь — надо бы сказать им, что тебя это уже почти не волнует, но ты привык к неловкости, да и как-то не до того сейчас.  
Каркат до последнего вцепляется в Дейва, но тут приходит Канайя, кладёт ладони на плечи Каркату и уводит его. Дейв провожает его взглядом, косится на стоящих рядом Дирка с Джейком — им не надо расставаться, они отправляются на этот бой вместе. И говорит:  
— Было бы обидно проебаться в самом конце, просравшись на рейдбоссе, Дженкинс Лирой обзавидовался бы.  
Ты впервые осознаёшь, что вы можете умереть.  
Но от вас зависит слишком многое, и это понимает каждый.

Ты не знал, что вас будет ждать. Хотя красный сундук в руках Калиборна кажется тебе знакомым, за время игры ты видел тысячи сундуков, и не сразу понимаешь, что...  
А когда понимаешь, то уже слишком поздно. Ты успеваешь бросить взгляд на остальных, видишь, как Дейва, Роуз и Джейд охватывает то же белое сияние, что и тебя — и чувствуешь вину за то, что не справился.  
Нет. За то, что отнял у Карката и Дейва право попрощаться.


End file.
